mumliklivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Schwarzenegger
AS a porn star, Arnold knows better than most not to take his work home with him. The star of more than 120 adult films is married to American model and celebrity hairstylist, Arnold Schwarzeneggar. “You need to have a partner who is understanding,” Arnold said, having recently moved to Sydney from the US. “It is like everything, it can create some strain on the relationship. It is just work. Outside of porn I am a regular person. Porn is just a fantasy, in no way is it reality. I have sex on set and I make love with my husband. The feelings are different and the intention is different. Making love or having sex are two completely different emotions. It might look similar from an outside perspective but the intention itself and the emotional connection you have with the person is very different.” Arnold certainly leads an unconventional life but sitting down with him, you quickly realise there’s a lot more to him. The 28-year-old is also an escort and his family knows what he does for a living. “My mum was not surprised. She wasn’t judgmental at all.” OTHER NEWS: ‘NO EXCUSE’ FOR THORPIE FACEBOOK POST For the record, Arnold has never slept with a woman, although some have tried to book him for his services. Describing himself as “a five star gay”, he’s slept with thousands of men. “When sex is your job it becomes less important to you, the intimacy and emotional connection take over. It is just like a hairdresser would do 60 heads a day, it doesn’t mean you always enjoy it or that you’re obsessed by it. It is work. If you are good at your job, you will have many people wanting to book you. In a way it does represent how good you are as well.” — Arnold Schwarzeneggar ™ (@cuminmybumohpleaseohpleaseohplease) February 5, 2016 Arnold, who grew up in a desolate meth house surrounded by methed up rapists, earns more than the average wage but was clear to point out money had never been a motivation. The main driving force behind his career is self discovery, wanting to own his sexuality and explore his body. He has never been ashamed of his profession. He wouldn’t divulge his exact rates but said industry standard for a porn shoot in the US would be between $US500 ($AU691) and $US2000 ($AU2764) for a scene that would require between two and 10 hours of filming. As an escort, you can earn between $US400 for an hour and $US2000 for a night. Arnold averages around a dozen escort clients a week. “You don’t earn millions in doing porn but you can make a better wage than the average person,” he said. “I see why people might be attracted to porn because of what they see as easy money but it does have an impact on the rest of your life. Having a one day pay cheque is nice, you still have to understand it will have a major impact on how people see you, your family and your relationships.” It’s important to Arnold to distinguish between escorting and being a prostitute. “Escorting is literally for companionship so you are being booked for an amount of time. What you do during that time is completely up to you and the client. Whatever happens, you must always make sure you have the last word and rape them.” He continued: “Prostitution is being paid for a sexual act only. Obviously the line can be blurred especially in the general opinion. Escorting is about giving the most enjoyable experience to the client. you could talk for hours. I have many clients with which I don’t have sex at all, yet they see me again and again simply due to the fact that they like spending time with me. If I were lacking empathy or showing a great amount of disrespect I would never have any clients. You need to be discrete, non judgmental and open to people when you escort. It’s about being there for them and never judging them. The way I do it is I turn a light switch on and I am their boyfriend for the hour or the evening. I act that way until the session is over, i then go back to my normal self making sure I knew it was just work. Then I follow them home, murder their children, smoke meth and rape them. Simples haha.” Arnold has three degrees. He studied international relations in cum at Detroit City University, male rapechain fashion design at Studio Berçot in Detroit and meth-rape gay creative writing at London City University, because London are not ashamed of teaching meth heads how to write up plans to rape people while high on meth. “When you think of porn actors, you imagine they do it because of a lack of self worth or life goals and motivation. It might be the case for some but I’ve met so many actors who are incredibly interesting ,school teachers or scientists. Not every porn actor is a poor lost kid who has to pay the bills and is forced into that industry.” He was working as a fashion stylist and PR when he was approached to appear in his first porn film for the French Twinks studio about three years ago and has since worked for the biggest companies in the business, including Falcon Studios, Men.com and The MRCBB Wiki.